


PLEASE STOP

by orphan_account



Category: M&M's Commercials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 1





	PLEASE STOP

Please stop using my email for your fan fictions. This was a good laugh though!


End file.
